


Inanity Without Redemption

by HeatedHeadwear (SplickedyHat)



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck/Pacific Rim
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/pseuds/HeatedHeadwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted drabbles from Tumblr, possibly from separate request nights.  More frequently gen than pairing-focused, often very very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "damara and aradia as sisters living in a shitty run down apartment?"

The radiator is broken again and directing sexual profanity in its direction is not helping, which is a pity because this usually solves Damara’s problems. It’s the third appliance to break down this week and she’s starting to wonder whether there’s some kind of fucking supernatural shenanigans going on here.

Shit like this never happened when Aradia was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Would Feferi/Signless be possible? Let's go with the prompt dream."

You’ve never talked to Karkat’s hot dad but you see him every day when he picked Karkat up every day in high school and buoy is he is dreeeeeeeamy. With those dark, gentle eyes and that easygoing smile he has to be a total gentleman! Now that you’re in college, staying at Karkat’s place as a holiday guest, you have to at least flirt a bit.

"Hi!" you say, and he smiles sweetly back.

"Your mom," he says, "is a real bitch. Wait, sorry, was that too blunt? Karkat, did I do it again?"

"Fuck yeah you did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "kankri/latula, skateboarding lessons"  
> Not something I really ship but that applies to most pairings so that means very little.

"This doesn’t feel safe…"

"Kankz, babe, you’re doin’ fine! Just go slow and get your balance!"

"Latula, I’ve fallen down the past five times I tried this."

"C’mon, no problem, tons of new boarders have problems with this part. Easy now, just kinda shift your weight…YEAH! WOO! Rad job, you go!"

He is finally standing on the skateboard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Roxy and Callie, in the normal world, on a hella cute date"

She is dressed in pink and sparkles and an immense straw hat which is so many levels of adorbs you just don’t know where to start. You go out dancing and she is clumsy but you are equally clumsy and you collapse laughing on each other as your dance moves get more and more ridiculous. You spin her around and around and around and by the end she’s so dizzy you think the spirals on her cheeks should be spinning.

Then it’s manicures and you do her claws for her and buff them on your sleeve when they’re dry and inform her very seriously that she is absolutely beautiful. She says thank you, she’s always liked the look of painted nails but she could never do them herself. You say you weren’t talking about the nail polish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Kanaya and Aradia and some sort of giant mecha"  
> Pacific Rim's jaegers are the only giant mechas I'm even mildly familiar with so of course it became pacificrimstuck.

It’s called Leapfrog Chainsaw and it’s a thousand tons of badassery and beauty in green and red. 

"But does it actually have a chainsaw?” asks Kanaya, apparently very concerned.

The engineer stares blankly at her over his spiky sunglasses. ”Well, no—”

"Why not?"

"…You seriously want an enormous chainsaw to be part of your Jaeger? Do you know how long that would take?"

"It has rocket-powered giga-pistons for accelerated jumping power," says Aradia cheerfully, "I think that’s pretty cool all on its own."

Kanaya is long-suffering and hurt. ”So it can leapfrog, I will acknowledge that, but that is exactly my point, this only accounts for half the name.”

The engineer massages his forehead. ”…We’d have to delay your first drift-and-launch by about a month. You really want the chainsaw?”

"I need it," says Kanaya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "can we get some vantas breakfast shenans?"

Karkat does not make breakfast.

Karkat battles breakfast until it appears on the table. You have never seen anyone beat eggs until you’ve seen Karkat thrash them into oblivion. His pancakes are extra flat. His waffles are transcendently waffed. He flings the syrup and cinnamon at the table with wild abandon, leaving it up to Kankri and Mr. Vantas whether they want to catch the condiments with their hands or their faces.

"Karkat, do you want help?" Mr. Vantas tries, and then has to lunge to catch his plate as it frisbees out of the kitchen.

"Do you want a smoothie?!" screams Karkat. He’s holding three bananas between the fingers of one hand and flipping the pancake pan with the other. He is the master of the kitchen. Fuck no he doesn’t need help.


End file.
